


25 Days of KISSMAS

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, christmas oneshots, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: 25 christmas related oneshots that are about KISS and my OCs. Everyday from december 1st-25th.





	1. Secret Santa

November 5th

The KISS Kruise was on its last day, going back to port in Florida. Ava and Paul were standing in front of their cabin by the railing.

“You think this is going to work out?” Paul asked as Ava shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s worth a shot, and we might as well try it. It could be fun you know.” Ava said as they heard a rumble of footsteps behind them, as they both turned around and saw the rest of the band, Tommy, Eric and Gene standing behind them.

“You said that you wanted to meet before the boat docked,” Gene said in an irritated tone, as his face turned to Ava.

“Why do you assume this is because of me? You always do that.” Ava said as Tommy and Eric laugh slightly as Paul smiled next to her.

“Because of 90% of the time, you the one behind these weird little group meetings,” Gene said as Ava rolled her eyes.

“Well, this one isn’t about business at all. I was thinking that we could meet up before we all left the ship because we won’t be seeing each other until before Christmas, cause Paul and I always leave with my family out to the desert. And I was thinking that maybe for gifts this year, we could do secret Santa.” Ava said with a smile.

As she saw Tommy and Eric’s uneasy smiles at that, as Ava snatched the hat off Gene’s head.

“Seriously?” Gene said as Ava rolled her eyes.

“Your head will only be missing this hat for a second, calm down,” Ava said as she put little pieces of paper into the hat with each of their names on them, and mixed them up and passed the hat back to Gene.

“Pick a piece of paper and don’t say who you have and then pass it on,” Ava said as Gene took out a piece of paper, frowning, as he passed it along to Tommy.

“Why are we even doing this,” Gene said as he looked at his piece of paper, as he stared at the paper, nodded and put it in his pocket.

“Because it’s fun,” Ava said as Tommy handed the hat to Eric and then looked at his paper.

“Yeah plus that means fewer gifts since we don’t have to buy for everyone.” Tommy pointed out.

“And more to spend on the one gift,” Eric said as his voice faltered, as he looked at his piece of paper that he got from the hat and passed it to Paul, who fished out the remaining pieces, handing the other one to Ava before passing the hat back to Gene.

“And since we are doing this early, we all can’t use the excuse that we didn’t have enough time,” Ava said as she looked at her piece of paper, trying to control her facial expression at the name on her paper.

“So when do you wanna do the exchange? Cause I know you both leave the 26th, so what about a week before christmas?” Gene asked.

“Ugh yeah, that’s fine,” Ava said as she continued to stare at the little piece of paper.

Gene. She got Gene. And now she was going to have to give him a Christmas present.

Which was the same feeling that Eric was feeling at the moment, because of course as luck would have it, he drew Ava’s name?

And with the history of his feelings for her, and with knowing how Paul feels about it, he was going to have to really think about what he would get her.  
\---

“What the hell am I suppose to get her?” Eric asked as Tommy smiled.

“Of course you would get her. Have fun.” Tommy said as smiled broadly.

“You little shit, which one of them did you get?” Eric asked.

“Paul. I can just give him one of my guitars and he would love it. Easy.” Tommy said as Eric glared at him.

“Are you going to help me or what? Cause anything that I get can make Ava think something and set Paul off all in one fell swoop.” Eric said as he started making a list of possible gift options.

“Nothing really personal, cause that would give them both the wrong ideas.” Tommy said, as he took the list from Eric and started crossing off items.

“Something that everyone knows that she would like.” Tommy thought aloud, as Eric laughed.

“So what do I get her? Booze?” Eric said, as Tommy shrugged.

“Yeah that could work if you don’t have any other options.” Tommy stated, as Eric’s eyebrows furrowed.

“The point of Secret Santa is to get the person something nice.” Eric said, as Tommy shook his head.

“Your spinning it. The point of secret santa is to get the person something and they don’t know who its from. If you get her a bottle of booze, that would be something any one of us would get her, and it won’t have Paul or any of Ava’s family coming after you. Sometimes being safe is better. Just because you know things that Ava likes doesn’t mean that it couldn’t bite you in the ass later.” Tommy said seriously.

“Fine. I’ll get her a bottle of booze, but a nice bottle of booze.” Eric said as Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Fine, we’ll see if Paul still goes off on you.” Tommy said as he smiled broadly as his fellow bandmate.  
\---  
“I don’t know what to get him? I don’t know anything that he likes?” Ava said as she felt like pulling her hair out as she stared at the little scrap of paper that had Gene’s name written on it.

“Get his something tacky. He’s love tacky.” Paul said as he swirled the wine glass in his hand before taking a sip. Smiling the entire time.

“Are you drunk?” Ava asked as Paul’s eyebrows flew up at that, as he started to laugh.

“Nevermind, you are drunk.” Ava said as she continued her pacing.

“What do I get him?” she said aloud again, as an idea came to her as she smiled.

“I know what to get him. He is going to love it!” Ava said as she grabbed her laptop and started searching, as Paul went to peek.

“It’s secret santa, and your practically his work wife. No peeking.” Ava said as she closed her laptop and went to walk into another room, as Paul looked off in the distance trying to process the information.

“I AM NOT HIS WORK WIFE!” Paul shouted, as Ava just laughed as she ran off with her laptop in tow, before Paul could run after her.  
\---  
December 21st

Ava adjusted her dress, as she tried to hang onto the giant box, while also trying to knock on the door.

“Come on, it’s cold out.” Ava said aloud, as the giant box fell out of her hands and was going to start following down the front steps, as Paul caught it as he walked up to the front porch of Gene’s house.

“So are you going to tell me what’s in the giant box or am I going to have to be surprised as well?” Paul asked, as he held up the box that was Ava’s gift, and holding his gift in the other hand while he went to knock on the door.

“No I’m not telling you, and I already knocked on the door. If he doesn’t answer the door in one more second…” Ava said trailing off, as a breeze kicked up.

“Or we could just blow this off and I could get you warm in the car,” Paul said as Ava turned to look at him. And saw that he was looking her up and down.

“Yeah would love to but this kinda was both our ideas, so later yes, not now.” Ava said as Paul smirked.

He was wearing a white button-down shirt and a coat over that, and some black jeans, a different variation to what he always wears, but still made Ava can’t wait until the gift exchange was done and over with to get some alone time with him after they got home.

As her thoughts were going straight into the gutter, the door was opened, as the heat radiating from inside the house was coming outside, enticing them inside.

“Thank god you finally opened the door its freezing out here.” Ava said as she basically pushed Gene out of the way to get inside the warm house, giant gift in hand.

“You guys look nice.” Ava said as she saw that Tommy and Eric were already inside the house.

“You too.” Eric said as Tommy glared at him. 

“Thanks.” Ava said as she smiled at both of them, setting the gift down.

“Holy crap, what is that?” Tommy asked as Ava’s smile broadened.

“It’s secret Santa, you're going to have to find it out when it gets opened,” Ava said, as she looked from Tommy and Eric.

“Is it one of you? Are one of you my secret santa?” Ava asked, as they both looked at each other awkwardly.

“Come on guys let’s open the presents!” Tommy shouted as Ava smiled.

“So it is one of you, interesting,” Ava said as Paul and Gene joined the rest of the group, as Gene looked at the huge gift that was next to Ava.

“Who wants to go first?” Gene asked, as Eric rolled his eyes and passed his gift over to Ava.

“I know it’s nothing special, but I hope you like it.” Eric said as Ava smiled, opened up the present.

“Holy crap! You do realize how expensive this is? Like REALLY EXPENSIVE!” Ava said as she pulled the bottle out of the wrapping paper, and hugged him hard.

“Your welcome.” Eric said as Ava got up.

“Might as well share this,” Ava said as she went to grab some glasses and ice.

“Ok, here’s your gift.” Paul said as he passed the box that he was holding to Eric, as Ava passed Paul, Tommy and Eric glasses full of the liquor.

“Wow! You know I was actually going to buy this when it the design was released but it got sold out before I could. Thank you.” Eric said as he took the watch out of the case and put it on his wrist.

“Alright here is your gift,” Tommy said as he pulled out a guitar case, and handed it to Paul, as he opened it.

“It’s custom-made. I almost thought that it wouldn’t be delivered in time.” Tommy said as Paul looked at the guitar and pulled it out of its case, inspecting it.

“Thank you. This is really thoughtful.” Paul said as he absentmindedly strummed the acoustic guitar.

“Alright guess I’ll go get your gift,” Gene said as he went into the coat closet and walked back with an entire set of golf clubs.

“Well I’m definitely going to spend sometime breaking these in. Thanks!” Tommy said as he hugged Gene, as Ava gave the huge box to Gene.

“What’s in this? Is it full of confetti? No! Is there a naked woman in the box?” Gene asked trying to make a joke.

“No. You really think I would have a naked girl in the box when you're married? Just open the damn box.” Ava said as Gene opened the box and saw a guitar case inside the box.

“At first I didn’t know what to get you when I got an idea, and I hope you like it,” Ava said as Gene looked at the case.

“Full of money?” Gene asked as Paul rolled his eyes.

“OPEN THE DAMN CASE SIMMONS!” Ava shouted, as Gene undid the clasps on the case and opened it.

And was silent.

“Do you like it? Took me forever to track it down.” Ava said as she smiled nervously.

“Yeah. I do.” Gene said as he pulled the bass guitar out of the case, as Paul got a look at it.

“Holy crap. That was the bass we record the first album with.” Paul said, as Gene turned the bass over and saw his initials that he had craved into the back of the guitar.

“How did you find this?” Gene asked as Ava shrugged her shoulders.

“You're not the only one with an indispensable amount of money, and I also had to scroll through some collector sites,” Ava explained as Gene couldn’t stop looking at the guitar.

“I think now would be a good time to drink our drinks,” Eric said to change the atmosphere of the room, as Paul, Eric, Tommy and Ava clinked their glasses together and each took a sip of their drinks.

“Holy crap that is really good. Thanks again for this.” Ava said, as she looked over at Gene who was still holding the guitar in his hands.

“I think you hit a home-run with this one. Never seen him so stunned.” Paul said as he slung his arm over Ava’s shoulders.

“This was a good idea, we should do this again next year,” Paul said as he took a sip of his drink.

“Yeah the hell if we are all going to top ourselves after this year,” Ava said as she laughed. “This was a lot of fun, but I do think I promised you something,” Ava said, as Paul almost choked on his drink, before grabbing the guitar and putting it back into its case, and grabbing the bottle that Ava got with the remaining booze, before dragging her behind him out of Gene’s house.

“Hold on, almost forgot something,” Pal said, as he stuck his head back into the house.

“Merry Christmas!” He shouted before taking Ava back to their car.


	2. Christmas Party

“Why did we come to this?” Ava said as sipped on her drink, as she leaned against the wall.

“He invited us. I think out of obligation, but I didn’t know he was going to invite all these people.” Paul said as he went stand next to her.

“I’m avoiding anyone that even seems to remotely look like they are going to come up to talk to me. Which is why I hate these things.” Ava said, as she suddenly turned to face Paul as someone looked like they were walking their way.

“Why are you avoiding people? Some of them do know us.” Paul said as he took Ava’s drink and turned away from her, sipping it.

“Hey get your own drink! What are you doing?” Ava asked, as she felt a presence behind her.

“Why are you mingling?” Shannon said in an all too fake voice, as Ava turned to face her.

“We don’t really know anyone here.” Ava stated as she went to snatch her drink from Paul’s hand.

“Eric and Tommy are over there.” Shannon said pointing out the other two members of the band.

“Thank god.” Ava whispered under her breathe as she quickly walked away from Shannon, who gave a look at Paul.

“What? He invited us knowing we know no one.” Paul said simply as he went to the bar to make himself a drink.  
\---

“So, anyone else think we could just sneak out? He hasn’t come by, and Shannon already saw us.” Ava said as she sipped at her drink.

“Hey me and you are short enough, we could probably sneak out without getting caught gigantour number 1 and 2 on the other hand.” Eric said, as he looked at Tommy and Paul, who both rolled their eyes at him.

“We could always army crawl our way out.” Ava suggested, as her eyes bugged out as she turned slightly.

“Don’t look now but I think I just saw my uncle walk in.” Ava said, as everyone else tried to spot him, as Ava further tried to hide herself.

“He’s looks kinda---” Eric started to say, as Paul sighed.

“Plastered. Yeah he’s drunk I can smell him from a mile away. You two are lucky you have human senses.” Paul said as he watched as Ava’s uncle Steve was slowly walking through the crowd, 6 ft tall, wearing a t-shirt and jeans and a hat on the top of his head. Looking completely out of place within the entire house full of people that were dressed not as casual as him, and not to mention his unshaved face.

“Is he taking food of people’s plates?” Ava whispered, as Eric and Tommy started laughing lightly.

“Ok new plan, we get him out before Shannon and Gene notice, and then just not come back.” Ava said as all four of them started walking towards Steve.

“Hey Ava, Paul! Why didn’t i get an invite?” Steve asked as he turned to face his neice and her husband, as all 4 of them got a good look at Steve’s red-rimmed eyes.

“I don’t know why, but how about we take you home? I can make you some food.” Ava suggested, as Steve started to sway a bit.

“Food does sound good.” Steve said, as Paul and Tommy took ahold of Steve from both arms, before he could fall, as they started walking with him out of the house.

“Told you we would get outta here without them noticing.” Ava said, just as Steve looked behind him, and pointedly looked at Gene, who was standing with Shannon, talking to friends.

“Hey gene! Thanks for the food and the booze!” Steve shouted, as Ava smiled nervously in their direction, as she started pushing her uncle to get out the door faster.

“Well that’s one way of getting out of this stupid party.” Eric said to Ava, as Paul and Tommy went to help him in the car, as he turned to face them all.

“Give me the money.” Steve said, as Tommy smiled, as he passed Ava’s uncle a small amount of bills.

“Wait, your not drunk?” Ava asked as Steve smiled at her, and wiped the eyeliner that was placed on his eyes to make him look drunk.

“No, had to get you all out of that hell somehow. Now we can have a real party.” Steve said, as he went to his truck that was full of booze.

“Let’s get going.” Paul said, as he smiled, as they all went to their respective cars and drove off to Paul & Ava’s house to have a couple of drinks to celebrate getting out of the christmas party.


	3. House Decorating Contest

“What are you doing exactly?” Ava asked as she ran her hand over her face, as Paul looked up from what he was doing and saw his wife standing in the living room in pajamas.

“Decorating.” Paul said simply, as Ava rolled her eyes.

“It’s the day after thanksgiving. Which doesn’t mean you have to be all holly jolly just yet.” Ava said, as she walked into the kitchen and started making up a pot of coffee.

“Why can’t I just get an early start?” Paul asked, as he went back to try and untangled the mass of lights that were in front of him.

“Because I don’t know. I didn’t really peg you for one of those people that puts up decorations literally the day after thanksgiving. I find it all so rushed.” Ava said, as she poured herself a cup of coffee, and one for Paul as well, setting it down by the coffee table where he was sitting untangling the lights.

“You wanna know why? I somehow got into a bet with Gene, and somehow he turned it into a house decorating contest.” Paul said, as Ava laughed.

“You know he’s going to hire people to put up the lights.” Ava stated, as she sipped her coffee.

“And I don’t want you up hanging off the side of the house like last year. Just do the amount that would be the safest.” Ava said, as Paul rolled his eyes.

“So you’re saying I should tank it on purpose. To lose this bet on purpose.” Paul said, as Ava shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s just a bet. Whatever it is, it’s not life and death, so its not that bad.” Ava said, as Paul turned to looked at her.

“Ava, he bet that if I lost, I would have the dance the macarena by myself in front of the audience on our next tour location.” Paul said, as Ava laughed.

“Oh I am so not helping you now.” Ava said, as Paul smiled slightly while going back to untangling the lights, as Ava set her coffee cup on the table, and went to sit next to him.

“Why is that?” Paul asked, as Ava opened up one of the boxes that littered the floor, all filled with different christmas decorations.

“Why wouldn’t I like to see you dancing? Personally I would love it be a strip tease, but it being in front of like thousands of people I think the macarena will do.” Ava said, grabbing a string of light and starting to untangle them.

“So now you’re helping me?” Paul asked, as Ava smiled.

“Ugh, I’m going to regret this but, if you’re going down I might as well burn.” Ava said, as Paul looked at her.

“Has the coffee not hit you yet?” Paul asked, as Ava laughed.

“Yeah well it’s better to have two people up there than just one. And it wouldn’t feel as embarrassing. And now that I’m in it, we aren’t going down without a fight.” Ava said, as looked at him with a smile.

“So if doing the macarena was what happens if you lose, what’s Gene’s?” Ava asked as Paul just smiled.  
\---  
“Come on light it up!” Ava shouted as she shivered against the cold.

One second, the house was shrouded in darkness until all the lights were on, as Ava’s face was lit up by the lights.

“You think we’re going to win?” Ava asked, as Paul walked up to her, and stood to look at the house.

“I don’t know, let’s see.” Paul said as he took out his phone, as they posed for a photo, with the house clearly in the background.

He quickly posted the photo on twitter with the caption: Have a little bet going on with @genesimmons, whomever’s tweet with their house in lights doesn’t get the most RT, the other has to do the punishment the other wants.

As soon as the post went live, Gene posted his photo.

Ava smiled, as she looked on her twitter account and reposted Paul’s photo.

“We are so winning this you know that right?” Ava asked, as she rubbed her arms together.

“It looks great. Now I’m going inside before I ended up being an ice cube out here.” Ava said, as she went to walk in the house, as her phone started buzzing off the hook.  
\--  
The Next Day…

“So looks like I won, so you want to come over and finish this bet.” Paul said, as Gene sighed from the other side of the phone.

“Yeah I’ll come by.” Gene said, as he hung up the phone.

“Is this going to be...social media worthy?” Ava asked all too excitedly as she unplugged her cell phone from the charger.

“Yeah but it won’t be too bad, it won’t last past the christmas break.” Paul said, as he went to grab whatever it was for Gene’s punishment for losing the bet on who would decorate the most liked house based on fans retweets.

While Paul was grabbing whatever it was, Gene showed up and rang the doorbell, as Ava walked to the front door.

“Hello loser, come right on in.” Ava said, as Gene looked down at his fellow bandmate with a scowl on his face.

“Didn’t know you would be in the picture.” Gene simply said, as Ava laughed slightly, as gene walked into the house.

“So do you know what the punishment is?” Gene asked, as Ava looked at him confused.

“Wait, do you not know what the punishment is?” Ava asked, as Gene shook his head.

“The only reason Paul knew he was because i said that immediately after we got the idea.” Gene said, as Paul walked back into the living room, his hands behind his back with a huge smile on his face, as he reveal what was in his hands, as Gene’s face paled, and Ava laughed out loud.  
\--  
An hour later…

Gene was leaving the house, hat close to his head, as he slipped his sunglasses on over his eyes, as Ava and Paul smiled at his form as he left the house, slamming the door in the process.

“You know I have to say purple is so Gene’s color. Makes his hair look less like a brillo pad to be honest.” Ava said, as Paul laughed, as he turned on his phone and posted the picture that they took of them coloring Gene’s hair in the bathroom, the deepest and brightest temporary color.

“We need to make this a yearly tradition.” Ava said, as she retweeted the photo, and watched the replies come in from the fans before shutting her phone off.

She went back into the bathroom and started to clean up the mess that they made with the temporary hair color, as she noticed that there was still some of the color left, as a big smile came across her face.

As she put on another pair of the black gloves and started to collect the temporary hair color in her hands.

“Hey Paul can you come in here and help me out?” Ava asked, as she hid behind the door hinge, waiting to hear him walk into the bathroom.

“Ava where are you?” Paul asked, as Ava came up from behind him and globbed on the purple hair dye and tried to spread it throughout his hair, as he tried to pushed her away, effectively getting some of the purple hair dye into Ava’s hair, as they both laughed.  
\--  
30 minutes later…

Both Ava and Paul were sitting in the studio going over some songs, as Ava smiled at Paul’s black hair that had purple clumps in it.

“Purple is so your color babe.” Ava said, as strummed on the guitar as Paul smiled.

“Yours too.” he said as he looked her hair that was normally blonde but had all the ends now covered in the purple color as well.


	4. First Christmas

Ava looked out the hotel window, as snow started to fall, as she sighed.

“You know this is the first christmas that I think I’m going to be missing with my cousin.” She said, as she turned to look back into the hotel room, where Paul, Gene, Peter and Ace sat all looking as sad as her.

“I had to call Jeanine early to let her know that we got snowed in, she wasn’t happy.” Ace said, as he cracked a beer and started sipping on it.

“I have to call Lydia.” Peter said as he looked not very pleased about making the call to his wife.  
As Peter was calling, trying to talk softly in the other side of the room, the three of them sat, watching the snow fall.

“What are we going to do? Sit in this motel room until we get word that our fly is on again?” Ava asked, as she went to sit down with the guys.

“We could just sit in our own rooms instead of all of us being in the same room.” Gene said, as everyone glared at him.

“Let me guess, your idea right now is to entertain a chick for the entirety of us being snowed in.” Ava said, tension in her voice, as Ace looked from her to Gene, as he continued to sip at the beer.

“What if it is?” Gene asked, as Paul sighed, causing Gene to look over at him with narrowed eyes.

“Don’t snap at me, all I did was sigh.” Paul said, as he went to get up and grab a beer for himself, knowing where this conversation was headed.

“Fine, go off and do your own thing.” Ava said, as Gene rolled his eyes, before getting up and leaving the hotel room.

“What did I miss?” Peter asked, as he got off the phone and heard the door slam.  
\--  
15 minutes later…

Ava, Paul, Ace & Peter were each 4 beers in, and sitting across both of the double beds in the hotel room.

“So what do you guys want to do?” Peter asked, as Ava smiled.

“Just cause we end up stuck here, doesn’t mean that we still can’t celebrate christmas.” Ava said as she sat up, as each of her fellow band members looked at her not convinced.

“Come on, we can go to the lobby, and get each other gifts, watch whatever christmas movies are on the television and get drunk.” Ava continued, as she smiled at them, excited.

“ Yeah I guess so.” Peter said, as he went to get up, as Paul nodded.

“Ok, sounds better than wallowing in the misery.” Paul said, as Ace laughed.

“hey , as long as there is beer, count me in.” Ace said, as they all got up and walked out of the hotel, all happy about having something to do.  
\---

“Got the case of beer?” Ace asked, as Ava walked out of the lobby, to join the rest of the guys, who seemed to have bought a couple of things in the lobby.

As it hit Ava, she was so focused on getting the beer, that she forgot to pick up any gifts for the guys.

“Crap I didn’t get you guys anything.” Ava said, as she went to drop the beer and go back inside the store to grab them each an gift.

“No the beer is fine.” Ace said, stopped her from going back into the store.

“You sure, cause I could just grab you guys something--” Ava said, as Ace smiled.

“We’re good. The beer is enough, trust me.” Ace said, as he led her to walk back to the hotel with the guys, as Ava had the case of beer in her hands.  
\---  
After a bit of a struggle, both the double beds were pushed together, so they all could sit on the bed, exchanging gifts and watching a rerun of Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer, while drinking beer.

“So, gifts?” Peter asked, when a commercial break came on, as Ava sighed.

“Don’t feel bad, you got the main thing we all wanted.” Ace said, as he passed a bag to her, as Paul and Ace did the same.

And Ava felt her eyes start to mist, as she realized that they all got her gifts.

“You guys didn’t have to do this.” Ava said, as she looked them all.

“You were the one that got us to not feel like crap, so we thought we would get you stuff.” Peter said, as he gave Ava his gift.  
\----  
After about 5 minutes, Ava was surrounded by gifts, which consisted literally of all her favorite alcohol: fireball, jim bean, tequila and a set of shot glasses.

“Do you guys realize that this is our first christmas as a band.” Ava said, as she went to put the bottles in the fridge to get them cold enough to drink later.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be a hell of a time to try and top this one.” Paul said, as Ava looked back on the bed and saw that Ace and Peter had ended up falling asleep, together.

“Ok that is absolutely adorable.” Ava whispered, as she went to go lay on both the beds, but closer to the top, by the headboard, as Paul went to lay next to her, as they continued watching the movie.

“Was it you?” Ava asked quietly, as she looked over at Paul, who smiled.

“No, it was Ace’s. He knew how much you would miss time with Dakota and wanted you to have a great christmas.” Paul said, as Ava cuddled closer to him.

“It is going to be a hell of a hard christmas to top.” Ava said, as she felt her eyes start to close as she dozed off.


	5. Going Home

“Is it bad that I’m not nervous?” Ava asked, as she went to sit down in the seat on the airplane.

“I don’t know. I think you should kind of be.” Paul said with a sigh, as he went to sit next to her.

“It’s your parents, I get you being a little nervous after not seeing them for a long time.” Ava said as Paul gave her a look.

“What? Are they that bad? Cause you know if you were to meet my parents they would have loved you.” Ava said reassuringly.

“Yeah well they know about our past, and I know they are going to bring it up you know.” Paul said as Ava smiled.

“Ok then I guess I’ll be bringing some wine along for us to drink at dinner then.” Ava as she leaned her head against Paul’s shoulder, as she shut her eyes and went to sleep for the duration of the flight to New York.  
\----  
“So remember when I said I wasn’t nervous? Let’s forget that little statement.” Ava said as she walked up to the apartment building with Paul, wine in hand.

“It’ll be fine. We can just be here long enough to have dinner and leave.” Paul said, as Ava sighed.

“You haven’t seen them in forever, we are definitely staying longer than an hour, no matter what happens.” Ava said as they both walked into the building and went to the floor where his parents apartment was located.  
\---

“You know you are gripping that wine bottle awfully hard. I’m just going to take it before you break it.” Paul said as he moved the wine bottle that Ava had grasped in her hand, before he knocked on the door.

“God, kill me now.” Ava whispered, as the door opened.

“Eva, I told you they would be here soon. Come on in.” Paul’s dad said, as he went to hug Paul then Ava.

“Happy Holidays William.” Ava said as she hugged him back.

“Happy Holidays. You brought wine, let’s open this up.” William said as he took it from Paul, and walked off to the kitchen.

“So one down, one to go?” Ava whispered, as she went to sit down on the couch.

“Not exactly. At least when it comes to this kinda stuff. They were both very hands off during my childhood, but I guess in my adulthood relationships they seem to finally have an opinion.” Paul said, just as William came back from the kitchen, along with Eva, who were both carrying wine glasses.

“Ah your here, I told your father that you would be late, but then again that was last time with Pamela.” Eva said, as Ava felt the tension in the air, as Paul stiffened.

“Well that was Pam. I’m more of a stickler for being early.” Ava says, as she takes two of the wine glasses from Eva’s hands, and passes one to Paul, who seems to just down it.

“That’s good. So did you know Pam?” Eva asked, as Ava sipped at her wine, before answering.

“Yes, she came around alot when we were on tour, to bring Evan around.” Ava said with a smile on her face.

And Ava noticed that while William was still smiling, Eva’s face fell.

“Alright dinner is ready, let’s go sit at the table.” Eva said, as William walked to the kitchen, following behind Eva, as Paul and Ava gave each other a look.

“She never really got over the divorce.” Paul simply said, as they went to join his parents in the kitchen.

“You know what I’m going to go wash my hands.” Ava said, as she went to the bathroom.

As soon as she walked out of the room, she heard the whispers.

“So how is Pamela?” Eva asked, as Ava heard Paul sigh.

“Eva, stop.” William said, as Paul sighed.

“I don’t know. SHe’s all the way in Texas, we’ve been busy working on our next tour. When I get updates it’s from Evan when he comes to visit.” Paul said, as Ava began to walk to the bathroom, as their voices start to get quieter.

As Ava exited the bathroom, she started hearing snippets of the conversation in the kitchen.

“mom , you need to stop bringing up Pamela in front of Ava. We both know that you both know about our history that we’ve had with our relationship, and I have to tell you that I’m going to marry her, so your just going to have to deal with that.” Paul said, as Ava stopped walking as she heard that.

“Really that’s great!” William said, as Ava could just see Paul’s expression and could also imagine Eva’s expression at her husband’s reaction.

“What dad?” Paul asked, as Ava smiled to herself.

“That’s great you are marrying her. If she’s good with Evan and makes you happy, I have nothing to say against your decision.” William said, as Ava walked back into the room.

“Good your back. Now we can start eating.” Eva said in a dry tone, as Ava’s smile widened further to make sure she wouldn’t slip and grimace at her instead.

And just like that, the tension was back in the room. 

Such a great idea of mine for him to visit his parents during the holidays. Ava thought, as she went to sit down, and drank more of her wine, contemplating how fast she would be going through that bottle of wine they brought by herself.


	6. Ugly Christmas Sweater

“So what exactly is this?” Ava asked, as she nervously looked at the package in her hand.

“It’s a surprise, but you promised that you would wear it.” Paul said pointedly, as he watched as Ava started to open the package.

And at least 5 emotions when through her face as she looked at it.

“You have to wear it, that was the deal.” Paul said, as Ava laughed looking at the item, which was the most tackiest looking ugly christmas sweater.

“We have rehearsals today.” Ava simply said as Paul smiled.

“That was the deal. All day.” Paul said, as Ava’s eyes narrowed.

“Fine.” Ava said as she slipped it over her head, as Paul’s smile widened, as Ava felt something in the sweater, as her eyes narrowed further, as she clicked the built in remote in the sweater as the little christmas lights that were on the sweater started to light up.

“I hate you, in this moment. So much hate right now.” Ava said as Paul laughed, as dodged the packaging went flying in his direction.

“I’m going to get ready, since your pretty much done and ready to go.” Paul said, as he ran up the stairs.  
\------

“What is that monstrosity your wearing?” Eric asked, as soon he walked into Paul’s studio in the back of property.

“I have to wear it all day.” Ava said in a monotone voice, as Paul rolled his eyes.

“You haven’t shown him the best part.” Paul said as he grabbed the remote that has hidden in Ava’s sleeve as he clicked it and Eric started laughing.

“What did you do to have to wear that?” Eric asked, as Tommy and Gene walked in both lightly laughing at Ava’s attire.

“Well we were talking a couple days ago about how far people are willing to go during the holidays and I mentioned the ugly sweaters. I said that I would actually wear one. But that was before I knew they had the option of lighting up.” Ava said, as she grabbed her guitar.

“Just letting you know. I’m burning this tomorrow.” Ava said, as Eric’s face lit up.

“Oh are you going to do it outside? And dance around the fire?” Eric said, as Ava raised an eyebrow at him.

“Do you wanna light it on fire and dance around it?” Ava asked, as Eric smiled at her from behind the drums.

“You read me like a book.” Eric said, as he looked from Ava to Gene.

“Guys, he has that look on his face again. The “I have an idea for a product” face.” Eric said on as everyone looked at Gene, as Gene looked at Eric.

“What? It makes me feel so uneasy. I never know what idea you’re going to come up with.” Eric said, as Paul, Tommy and Ava started laughing.

“I just had an idea of doing the ugly christmas sweater but KISS style.” Gene said, as Ava rolled her eyes.

“I’m gonna say it once, and only once.” Tommy said, as he looked at Gene and then stepped up to the microphone.

“NO KISS UGLY CHRISTMAS SWEATERS!” Tommy said, as Paul, Eric and Ava laughed. While Gene frowned at him.


	7. Christmas Getaway

“So where are we going?” Emily asked, as Paul looked in the rearview mirror at his daughter.

“It’s a surprise.” Paul said, as he looked over at Ava who was smiling.

“Any guesses?” Ava asked, to both her kids, Emily and Aiden, who was currently distracted by playing video games.

“Water park?” Aiden said half-heartedly, as Emily rolled her eyes.

“Yes, we are going to a water park, when we packed winter clothes.” Emily said, as Paul and Ava shared a look, as their suburban started the climb to Big Bear.  
\-----  
30 minutes later….

After driving through the town, Paul stopped the suburban at the grocery store.

“Alright here is your part of the grocery list.” Ava said as she divided the grocery list up for the kids to get items on the list.

“Ok.” emily said, as she walked behind her parents, as she pulled Aiden along with her as he continued playing video games.  
\----  
“I think it was a great idea to getaway. And we haven’t been back in so long. It would be nice to pass on the traditions to the kids.” Paul said, as he was loading up the back of the suburban.

“Plus it’ll get him off the electronics.” Ava said, as she nodded in the direction of Aiden, as she helped her husband load the grocery bags into the car.  
\---  
“Are we almost there yet?” Emily asked, as Paul pulled over the car.

“Yep. Go grab your bags, I’ll get the cabin unlocked.” Paul said, as everyone exited the car, as Ava went to open up the back of the trunk to give the kids their bags to carry into the cabin.

“Why aren’t my games working?” Aiden said, as he finally lifted his head from from his game for the first time since being home.

“Because there isn’t any signal up here.” Paul said simply, as Aiden sighed, and put his phone away in his pocket as he picked up his bag and walked into the cabin.

“What am i supposed to do this weekend?” Aiden said, as he finally looked around the cabin, and instantly started shivering.

“Why is it so cold in here?” He asked, as Emily came up behind him with her bag in hand, and went to walk to the thermostat and turned it on.

“Go pick out your room, the spare rooms are to the right.” Paul said, as Emily and Aiden looked at each other, than ran into the direction of the rooms, as he went to walk back outside.

“Here, I’ll put our bags in our room, then come back to help you with the groceries.” Paul said, as he smiled at Ava.

“I am so hoping this weekend works out.” Ava said, as Paul laughed.  
\----  
“What are we supposed to do in a cabin, in the mountains?” Aiden asked, as Emily looked at him shocked.

“You also forgot to add in the snow, cause of course you know couldn’t come up with some activity, like I don’t know sledding?” Emily said, she flipped on the television and started channel surfing.

“There are things to do while we are here that doesn’t involve you playing games, but are still fun. Plus did you see the jacuzzi?” Paul asked, as he looked towards the back patio, as Aiden’s face changed.

“We have a jacuzzi? Does that mean that I can go in it when it snows?” Aiden asked, as Paul nodded.  
\------------  
After a significant time spent in the jacuzzi, the kids were taking showers to warm back up from having to run from the jacuzzi back into the house.

Ava and Paul were making dinner for all of them.

Paul was cutting vegetables for the soup, as Ava stopped and snagged one of the carrots and started eating it.

“You know, the fact that I know you aren’t using your powers to cut all that is kinda hot.” Ava said, as Paul stopped chopping and looked at her.

“I know, remember the days when it took more than you chopping vegetables to get me hot. But isn’t that a good thing for you?” Ava asked rhetorically, as the kids came out freshly dressed in their pajamas.

“Saved by the kids…” Paul whispered, as he went back to chopping the vegetables, as Ava went to light a fire in the fireplace.

“So are we staying here for christmas or going home?” Aiden asked, as Ava smiled.

“We are actually spending christmas here. We are going to get a tree tomorrow for this place.” Ava replied, as she looked out the window, her eyes widening.

“Actually maybe we will be spending christmas at home.” Ava said, as she went to pull the curtains closed, as Paul looked up from making dinner, as Ava walked into the kitchen, as Aiden and Emily turned on the television and watched cartoons.

“What was that about? Our plan was to spend christmas here this year.” Paul asked, as Ava narrowed her eyes at him.

“Remember the horrible neighbor. Or well the neighbor that was horrible, and then was nice when he figured out who we were. Well that guy would be great to have as a neighbor. But now, guess who is either coming up here for a time away or god forbid, actually bought the place?” Ava asked, rambling nervously.

“Let me guess, Gene?” Paul asked, as Ava’s eyes narrowed.

“Prudy gene? Yeah I would actually be happy about that right now especially from what I got a peek at before I closed the curtains.” Ava said, as Paul rolled his eyes and went to the balcony door and opened the curtains, just enough for him to see, as he quickly closed them, looking in the direction of the kids to make sure they were paying attention.

And to his delight they were busy watching cartoons.

He walked back into the kitchen, as Ava was stirring the bowl of soup.

“Told you.” Ava said, as Paul took the spoon from her.

“Hey, I was stirring that.” Ava said, as Paul shook his head.

“I need something to occupy me from that visual just being ingrained in my head.” Paul said, as Ava smiled slightly.

“Never thought Tommy was that kinda person huh?” Ava said, as Paul cringed.

“There’s a reason why we spend time only on tour. I know he has like multiple girls but...ew…especially the fact that he probably knew that everyone can see that from their balconies as well.” Paul said as he cringed again.

“Hey you think you seeing that was bad, at least the kids didn’t get a peek, you know how much therapy we would have had to get for both kids?” Ava whispered, as Paul sighed.

“So are we going back to the house tomorrow?” Paul asked, as Ava shrugged her shoulders.

“Well if we get them out of the house all day, we’re solid.” Ava said, as she stared at the closed curtains.

“Sucks that we can’t see the snow, cause stupid Tommy has to be an exhibitionist.” Paul said, as he went to grab a couple bowls.

“You know, he is so getting chewed out for this the next time we see him.” Ava said, as Paul gave her a bowl full of the soup.

“Merry christmas to you.” Paul said, as Ava laughed.

“More like merry christmas to Tommy, I mean considering, like hello.” Ava said, as they both laughed.


	8. Ice Skating

“Where are we going? We already saw where you lived when you were growing up, and the neighborhood. What else is there?” Ava asked as she sat in the bag of the taxi with Paul.

“It’s a surprise, and completely last minute. But I hope you have fun.” Paul said, as he was scrolling through his phone.

“Oh yes, you seem so excited about it. Can you like not be on your phone for one second on this trip.” Ava said, as she snatched the phone from Paul’s hands, and put it in one of her pockets.

“I was right in the middle of a text…” Paul said, as Ava rolled her eyes.

“Yes i know to your other wife, named Gene.” Ava said, as the taxi stopped, and Ava looked out the window, and saw where they were going.

“So are you surprised?” Paul asked excitedly, as he had his hand out, as Ava narrowed her eyes at him, as she passed his phone back to him.

“No texting on your phone.” Ava said, as Paul nodded.

“Deal, now come on. I’ll pay the cab, you get in line so we can get skates.” Paul said, as Ava exited the cab, and walked the short distance to the short line for skates for the ice skating rink that was set up for people to go on.  
\------------

“Never really thought you would be someone that would actually be good at something like this?” Ava asked, as she pulled her coat closed and zipped it up, as Paul skated around her, as she struggled to not fall when she wasn’t moving.

“You’re doing fine you know.” Paul said, as Ava pulled her sunglasses over her eyes, to shield herself from the glare from the ice.

As Ava went to take out her phone, Paul hooked his arm with her, and pulled her along with him.

“If i can’t have my phone, you can’t have yours.” Paul said, as he smiled at Ava from behind his blacked out sunglasses.

“Fine, even if I did want to take a picture.” Ava said, as she saw his smile widen, as he picked up the speed, as Ava’s grip on his arm tightened.

“How about after?” Paul said, as he slowed down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Sure. You know this is really nice, just the two of us. Plus seeing where you grew up was really cool.” Ava said, as she moved closer to Paul.

“We should really find out a place that does this in L.A., make it a tradition.” Paul said, as Ava smiled at him, and pulled away from Paul’s hold, as she pushed off the ice, leaving Paul behind.

“You lied! You said you weren’t good at this! You were using me!” Paul said, as Ava looked behind her and smiled, as she turned around, skating backwards.

“Actually I would like to point out that I never did explain my ice skating abilities, you just assumed.” Ava said, as she slowed down, waiting for Paul to catch up to her.

As soon as Paul caught up to her, he leaned over and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

“My lungs feel like they’re freezing.” Paul said, as he looked at Ava.

“You’ve spent too much time in L.A., you whole body has gotten used to the never mild climate. Come on old man, try and keep up!” Ava said, as Paul moved the sunglasses from his eyes, as he went to the side of the rink, and watched as Ava skated around the rink with ease, as he took out his phone, and started taking pictures.

She’s going to kill me for this later but it’s so worth it. Paul thought as he started going through the photos and picked the best, and posted them to twitter.


	9. Christmas Music

“Rudolph the red nose reindeer…” the radio played, as the sound of Burl Ives’s voice started to fill the car.

Then it was abruptly turned off.

“Really?” Paul asked, as Ava took her hand away from the stereo.

“What? You know I hate christmas music. It gets stuck in your head. And it’s just so damn happy.” Ava said, as Paul looked over at her.

“Bah humbug much?” Paul asked, as Ava looked over at him.

“Hey it’s enough that I okayed the reindeer antlers and the red nose on all the cars. Christmas music is where I draw the line. All I think about when it comes to christmas music is how I’ll catch myself humming it during the summertime. Do I know why that is? Cause it’s like an earworm.” Ava said, as Paul laughed, as he turned the stereo back on but to a different station, as they drove to meet up with Tommy, Eric and Gene at the warehouse to go over photos for the next tour.  
\---  
When Ava and Paul walked into the warehouse where they stored everything for their tours, christmas music was blaring.

Paul looked over and saw that Ava was struggling not to cringe.

“If I would’ve known that this would happen, I would have brought earplugs to drown out the noise.” Ava said as they walked further into the warehouse and found the rest of the guys.

“Whose idea was the music?” Ava groaned, as they all were smiling, knowing full well Ava hated christmas music.

“Oh it just took a second to convince one of the guys that was working on the next tour book to put on some christmas music while he worked.” Eric said with a sly smile directed at Ava, as Ava’s eyes narrowed at him.

“Where’s the photos we are supposed to review?” Paul asked, as his guitar tech, Fran walked by, overhearing.

“The guy is coming with the harddrive full of the photos in a second.” Fran said, as he continued walking.

“Thanks!” Paul yelled back, as the guy that had the harddrive full of the photos they took in full costume a couple weeks back came, wheeling a big monitor for them to look at the photos with.  
\----  
1 hour later….

After reviewing the photos and picking out the best to use for promotional purposes, they all were talking, as an idea popped into Ava’s head, as she made her way away from the group.  
\-----  
Ava and Paul were walking back to their car, as Ava was smiling.

“Why are you smiling? After enduring all that time listening to christmas music I would think you would be pissed.” Paul said, as they both got into their car, as Ava watched as Eric got into his car and started it and jumped at the christmas music that was on full-blast in his car.

Just as Paul and Ava were driving off, Eric looked over in their direction at Ava as she laughed.

“Oh I knew there would be a reason for me to slightly like christmas music.” Ava said, as Paul shook his head.


	10. Snowed In

“Another trip to the cabin, that’s twice you know?” Ava asked, as Paul was getting into the car.

“Yeah but you notice something?” Paul asked, as Ava smirked at him.

“Yes, silence.” Ava said, as she smiled at her husband.

“You gonna ask me how I got rid of them for the weekend?” Paul asked, as he started up the car.

“No, Dakota already texted me, telling me that you dropped them off at her and Ace’s place a couple hours away.” Ava said, as Paul shook his head.

“You two are as thick as thieves.” Paul said, with a laugh, as he looked over at Ava who was straight-faced.

“How did you know?” She asked, as Paul started laughing more until he noticed that her facial expression didn’t change.

“Wait? You two were thieves?” Paul asked, as Ava shrugged her shoulders.

“Yeah, at a couple points in time. It’s what we had to do to survive, but less of me divulging about my past, more you driving us to the snow!” Ava said, as she made herself comfortable in the passenger seat for the 3 hour drive to Big Bear.  
\----  
“Ava. wake up.” Paul said, as Ava felt his hand on her shoulder.

“We’re here?” Ava asked, as she looked in the back of the suburban and found that their bags were not in the car anymore.

“Everything is in the cabin, and the heater is on.” Paul said, as Ava exited the passenger side, and instantly felt the chill, leaning instinctively towards Paul, who was significantly warmer.

“Already started a warm bath.” Paul said, as they walked into the warm cabin.

“How long did you let me sleep in the car?” Ava asked, as Paul smiled down at her.

“It took some time getting all the bags you brought into the cabin.” Paul pointed out, as Ava smiled.

“Hey don’t have to make a trip to the grocery store now do we?” Ava said, as she walked towards the bathroom, and saw the bathtub full of warm water.

“I would so help you make dinner but right now, I think I might be getting frostbite, cause my toes feel like they are going to fall off. So I’m going to jump into the bath, ok?” Ava asked, as she noticed that the water wasn’t that full.

“Who said that you would be going in the tub alone?” Paul asked, as he started to take off his jacket, shoes, socks and shirt.

“I can tell you this. One, sorry I assumed. And two, slow down, I’ll put some stripping music on…” Ava said, as Paul rolled his eyes, as he wrapped his arms around the front of Ava, as he walked both of them into the bathroom.  
\------------  
“So I saw that they were doing a bit of garage sell around here. Mind if we walk around, and check out the town?” Ava said, as she leaned against Paul’s chest.

“Yeah we could do that. It would be nice to see the town.” Paul said, as he kissed her neck.

“Plus you know what they have at garage sales? Incredibly cheap books.” Ava said with a smile, as Paul groaned.

“What? We can’t get books for this place? What if we end of pointing this up as a rental for people to use on their trips up here?” Ava asked.

“Because you have a million books at home on the ‘to-read list’ that you haven’t read. I’m pretty sure you can just take a couple from home and bring them here.” Paul said, as the light in the bathroom flickered.

“Huh, that’s weird.” Ava said, just as a noise that sounded like a car landed on the cabin happened, as the light in the bathroom went out.

“Crap.” Paul said, as they moved to both to get out of the bathroom.

“Crap indeed.” Ava said, as she tried to look out the window and saw that it was covered in snow.

“I’m going to go put some clothes on and check the breaker, see if I can turn the power back on.” Paul said, as he went into the bedroom to put on clothes.  
\----

“So I take it the breakers were inaccessible?” Ava asked, as she put a couple logs into the fireplace.

“Couldn’t get the door opened, there’s snow blocking it.” Paul said, as he went to grab more blankets.

“Maybe it’ll melt by morning. Enough for us to try and open the door?” Ava suggested, as she lit the logs, and waited for the fire to really start, as she rubbed her hands together.

Ava felt warmth, as she looked up as Paul was wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

“Luckily the stove is gas, so we can still make dinner.” Paul said, as he wrapped a blanket around his own shoulders.

“Soup and hot chocolate.” Ava said, as Paul started rooting around finding the right saucepan.  
\-------------------  
Ava watched the fire, as she took the last sip of her hot chocolate.

“You spiked this didn’t you?” Ava asked, as she looked at Paul, who was sitting next to her, with a mass of blankets both covering them.

“Can’t believe that it took you this long to figure that out.” Paul said, as he got up.

“At this rate, I think with all the blankets, we’ll be fine.” Paul said, as he held out his hand for Ava to take.  
\-----  
The next morning, Ava woke up snuggled next to Paul in the mountain of blankets. She took one of the blankets with her, as she went to make coffee.

As she went to pour water into the coffeemaker, and clicked on the maker as it started brewing, she realized that the power was back on.

“Oh my god. Yes!” Ava shouted, as she went to turn on the thermostat.

“What?” Paul grumbled, as he stumbled out of bed, rubbing his face.

“The power is back on, the snow must’ve melt off the breaker.” Ava said, as she turned and smiled at her husband, and frowned.

“Paul, how is it that you have like five blankets wrapped around you, and I have just one?” Ava asked, as Paul looked down at the amount of blankets, and then back at Ava, who didn’t look amused.

“Blanket hog.” Ava said, as she went to pour two cups of coffee.

“Shh, no arguing over blankets before coffee.” Paul said as he grabbed one of the cups.

“Wow, i never thought my addiction to caffeine would finally rub off on you.” Ava said with a smile.

“I’m going to go check on the front door. Then if that’s open, you still interested in the garage sales?” Paul said, as Ava nodded, while sipping her coffee.

Paul walked to the front door, and pulled it open, waiting for snow to come in. And smiled when none did.

“Get ready to go, gotta get those cheap books for the cabin.” Paul said, as he sipped his coffee, as he smiled, as he turned around watching, as Ava jumped up and down excitedly.

“God your such a nerd for books.” Paul said, as Ava smiled.

“Your lucky I’m a nerd for books. Cause then you wouldn’t have to buy me expensive cars or jewelery.” Ava pointed out as Paul nodded.

“Good point.” Paul said, as he sipped his coffee, as he turned back around and looked out the front walk covered in snow.

“Come on, you have to get ready.” Ava said, suddenly next to him, fully dressed and ready, as she pulled him in the direction of the bedroom.

“You know if I didn’t know that we were going to leave, I would totally be reading into this situation in a completely different way.” Paul said, as Ava smirked.

“You mean you didn’t get enough last night?” Ava asked, as Paul laughed.

“Hey, it was cold, had to warm-up someway.” Paul replied, as Ava rolled her eyes, before pushing him into the bedroom, before closing the door.

“Come on, don’t wanna miss the deals!” Ava said, as Paul groaned from the other side of the door.

“Book nerd!” Paul shouted as Ava laughed.


	11. Last Minute Christmas Shopping

“You ready to go?” Paul asked, as he walked into the living room, and saw that Ava was sitting on the couch watching tv, still wearing her pajamas.

“Ready to go where? I got all my shopping done already?” Ava said, as she looked up at Paul with a big smile on her face.

“What? That wasn’t the deal. We were supposed to go shopping together for everyone.” Paul said, as he started to inwardly panic.

“I got everything off amazon this year.” Ava said, as she turned away to continue watching the program on the tv.

“Even the guys?” Paul asked, as Ava smiled, as she looked back at him.

“Paul it’s christmas Eve, talk about last minute.” Ava said, as she continued to look at him, and then frowned.

“Would you like me to go with you anyways?” Ava asked, as Paul sighed.

“Yes please.” He replied, as Ava quickly hopped up, and went to grab the phone to have Dakota come over to watch the kids.  
\---------

“Alright, ready to go, and Dakota is on her way.” Ava said, as she walked down the stairs, as the doorbell rang.

“That would probably be her, can you get the door? I’m going to grab my purse.” Ava said, as Paul opened the door, as Ava’s cousin, Dakota walked in the door.

“I hear someone waited until christmas eve to do their christmas shopping?” Dakota asked rhetorically, as she looked at Paul.

“Yes, I thought Ava was going to shop with me but I guess she got eveything off amazon this year.” Paul explained, as Ava walked up to the two of them.

“Hopefully won’t be gone too long but you never know. So you know what they like to eat, and pretty much do the opposite of that.” Ava said, as Dakota smiled.

“I know, I know.” Dakota replied, as she started shooing them out the door.

\----------------------------

“Why did we have the bring the biggest car that we own? You would think driving a smaller car would help, but no. You bring the suburban.” ava said, as they were looking down both sides of the parking lot as they drove down it slowly.

“Have you ever heard of my method? Intimidate those with smaller cars so we can get a spot.” Paul said, as he turned into the next row and saw a spot, and sped up to get it.  
\---------------------------------------------

“What did I tell you, I would get us a spot.” Paul said, as they were walking up to the mall entrance.

“Yeah, you took the spot from an old lady. And I think she flipped you off too.” Ava said, as Paul rolled his eyes.

“What is on your list?” Ava asked, as she went to grab the list, as Paul put it just out of her reach. Which was easy cause he was over a foot taller than her.

“Some of the stuff on the list is yours, so no peeking.” Paul said, as Ava spotted a starbucks and smiled, as she grabbed Paul’s hand and practically dragged him that direction.

“Just when I thought your addiction to coffee wasn’t that bad.” Paul said, as Ava smiled.

“Fine, I’m not getting you a chai latte then.” Ava said, as Paul started to pout,

“I never said you couldn’t get me anything.” Paul said, as Ava looked at him.

“You should go do some shopping and meet me back here. Cause the line is pretty long.” Ava said, as Paul kissed her before going off to get some items marked off his list.  
\-------------------

“Hey, you actually got a lot of stuff. You need help?” Ava said, as she gave him his chai latte, while he gave her a couple bags to carry.

“Yeah I think I got everything actually, had to fight a couple people for some items, but I think the kids will be happy with their gifts.” Paul said, as they started back in the direction of the mall when they came in from.

“So, should I ask what or if you got me anything?” Ava asked, as she looked over at Paul and saw that instead of answering he just took a sip of his drink while smiling.

“Fine be that way Stanley. But if you don’t get to the car before me your walking that fine ass home.” Ava said, as she suddenly started towards the car in a full run, both hands full of bags and also a hot coffee.

Ava got to the car first, as Paul continued walking at his regular pace, laughing the entire time.

Ava dropped all her bags and started trying to go through her pockets to find her car keys, just as Paul was walking up.

“You having trouble finding your keys?” Paul asked, as he took out not one set of keys but two.

“What the hell? You pickpocketed me? When?” Ava asked, as Paul smiled.

“Leaving the starbucks. Remember I used to live in New York. Of course I would pick up that skill.” Paul said, as he shrugged his shoulders, before tossing Ava’s keys back to her.

“You better have got me a really good gift.” Ava said, as she unlocked the suburban and opened up the back to put the bags in.

“Oh your going to love it. Thanks for coming along.” Paul said, as he more of the bags in the back of the suburban.


	12. Cuddling By The Fire

“Why is it so cold?” Ava asked, as she grabbed the throw blanket off the couch, as she went to turn on the heater.

“It’s the winter, it’s supposed to be cold.” Paul, as Ava clicked on her phone.

“It’s 45 degrees out. Why? We live in Los Angeles, it’s not supposed to get cold here.” Ava complained, as she finally noticed Paul, who despite the heat was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

“How are you not cold?” Ava asked, as Paul smiled.

“Lucky I guess? I don’t know cold weather really doesn’t ever bother me.” Paul said, as Ava smiled.

“Yeah lucky you.” Ava said as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her, as wiggles her toes against the wood flooring.

“Your thinking about grabbing those ridiculous socks aren’t you!” Paul asked, as Ava sighed.

“You really think I care what I look like when it’s this cold?” Ava asked rhetorically as she went to walk up to their bedroom to find a pair of warm socks.

“Like he doesn’t know I’ve seen him wearing them…” Ava said as she laughed to herself as she started going through her dresser.

“What was that?” Paul asked, standing in the doorway.

“Stalking me?” Ava asked as she continued to rummage through her drawers before she came up victorious with a pair of fuzzy socks, as she saw another pair of socks and smiled as she turned around with them in her hands as she looked up at Paul.

“Why do I feel suddenly uncomfortable?” Paul asked as Ava started taking a step towards him, as he turned and started running away.  
—  
Paul and Ava sat on the couch with the fire going, watching a marathon of christmas movies.

“You liking those socks?” Ava asked, as Paul rolled his eyes, as she wiggled her fuzzy sock covered feet.

“Regrettably, yes I do why?” Paul asked, as he moved his arm around Ava’s shoulders.

“Because they are an early christmas gift. Plus they are black so they aren’t so girly.” Ava said, as she thought back to the ridiculous amount of struggle to get him to even put the socks on his feet.  
As she was saying this, she noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Paul had grabbed his phone.

“What are you doing?” Ava asked, as Paul smiled, as he took a picture of both their feet in the fuzzy socks, fire going in the fireplace, and the tv on a christmas movie.

“Twitter post.” Paul said simply, as he shared the photo on twitter, and put his phone away, as Ava felt her phone buzzing from all the tweets in response tagging her, as she clicked off her phone.

“I really couldn’t ask for anything else. This is great, just getting to spend some time with you.” Ava said, as she snuggled closer to Paul as they continued watching the christmas movie that was playing.


	13. Wrapping Presents

“So is anyone done with their christmas shopping?” Eric asked, as they were putting their instruments away.

“2 weeks ago, all off amazon, and they have been under the tree since then.” Ava stated, as she high-fived Eric.

“Same. So nice not having to deal with the crowds.” Eric said, as he noticed that Paul looked uncomfortable.

“Hey are you okay?” eric asked, as Paul sighed.

“Just remembered that I haven’t wrapped the gifts yet.” Paul said, as he quickly, put his guitar up in its stand before leaving the studio that was behind his & ava’s house.

“Where did he go in such a hurry?” Eric asked, as Ava started laughing.

“Probably to go stress wrap. But for the life of me when he wraps it’s like store-level wrapping. It’s like hes not human.” Ava laughed.  
\--------------

“Hey are you ok? Can I come in, I’m just walking through.” Ava said, as she walked into the bedroom, with her eyes closed, as she heard the sound of wrapping paper crinkle.

“Don’t look. I’m still wrapping.” Paul said, as Ava turned away from the bed and opened her eyes.  
“I just wanted to grab my pajamas to change into. Just let me grab them, and I’ll be out of your hair.” Ava said, as she heard a drawer open up.

“Here.” Paul said, as he passed Ava looked at the clothes and went to look back at him.  
“No, no peeking!” Paul said, as Ava felt his hands on her back as he started to push her out of the bedroom.

“Why are you so stressed about wrapping gifts anyhow, tomorrow is christmas eve you still have time?” Ava asked, as she practically could hear the smile in his voice at his reply.  
“What if I was planning a surprise for you?” Paul said, as Ava felt his breath against her ear, as she smiled.

“Alright I’ll leave you to your wrapping I guess. I’ll be in the living room.” Ava said, as she took the clothes that he had given her to wear, as she went to change in the bathroom.  
\------------------  
Ava was sitting on the couch wearing one of Paul’s long sleeved shirt and some sleep shorts, channel surfing, when Paul came down the stairs wearing a black t-shirt and black lounge pants, arms full of gifts.

“Let me help you!” Ava said, as she caught a glance of Paul trying and struggling to carry all the gifts.

She got up from the couch and took a couple gifts from his arms, and went to set them under the christmas tree, as Paul put the rest of the gifts under the tree as well.

“Thanks, I totally thought that I could take them all in one go, but I guess not.” Paul said, as he took one of the gifts from the pile, and went to sit on the couch, grabbing Ava to sit next to him.

“Paul, christmas isn’t for a couple of days. The gifts can wait.” Ava said, as Paul put the gift on her lap.

“You can open one gift, and if you were to open one before christmas, this would be the one.” Paul said, as Ava set the gift on the coffee table, while she went to pick one of the gifts that was under the tree for him.

“If i get to open a gift, so do you.” Ava said, as she went to sit next to him, and handed the gift to him.

“You first.” They both said at the same time, as they started laughing.g

“Ladies first always.” Paul said, as Ava rolled her eyes and picked up the gift and unwrapped it, finding a small box velvet box.

“Paul, you didn’t.” Ava said, as he smiled.

“Just open it.” Paul said, as Ava looked at him.

“You know how I am about jewelry.” Ava said, as she sighed.

“You wear the wedding ring and engagement ring, your pretty good with jewelry. Plus I think this will be something you're going to wear. But to do so your going to have to open up the box.” Paul said, as he opened up the box that was in her hand, and took out the bracelet, unclasping it and putting it on her wrist.

Ava looked at the bracelet and saw the customized “love always” in paul’s handwriting that was made out of the metal of the bracelet.

“Oh no….” Ava said, as she smiled, handing Paul his gift.

And of course it was the same bracelet, but in Ava’s handwriting but in a more masculine setting.

“I guess great minds think alike.” Paul said, as he put the bracelet on his wrist.

“I’m sorry. I saw it and I thought you would like it.” Ava said, sounding sad.

“Hey I love this. I’m not taking this off my wrist.” Paul said, as he kissed Ava.

“Merry early christmas I guess.” Ava, as she looked down at their wrists, that had the matching bracelets on them.


	14. Christmas Play

“When did they say they were coming?” Ava said as she anxiously checked her watch, as the seats started to fill.

“At least 20 minutes before it started.” Paul said, as he put some items to hold the seats.

“You know they are so going to get chewed out by me if they show up late.” Ava said, as she spotted Gene, Eric and Tommy walking in the backway, looking for them.

“Good you guys showed up. Thought the vultures were going to attack soon.” Paul said, as the guys started laughing, as Paul looked at them again.

“No I was being serious. These parents get all jumpy about open seats, so sit.” Paul said, as they all went to sit down next to Paul.

“So how does this work? After Emily’s grade we leave?” Gene asked Paul.

“No, WE have to stay until it’s done because they won’t release the kids until its done.” Paul explained.  
\-----------------------  
“When is Aiden’s class suppose to come up?” Paul asked, as Ava flipped out the program and narrowed her eyes to try and read it in the dark.

“1st grade is actually coming up after this grade.” Ava said as she looked at the program.

“You would think that they would have it just go in chronological order, but no the grades come through multiple times it looks like to perform skits and sing songs.” Ava continued, just as the song that was being performed ended.

“Aiden should be coming up next.” Ava said, as the grade that was up went off the stage and the entire 1st grade came up to sing the “12 days of christmas”  
\---------------  
“That was great.” Eric said, as he clapped enthusiastically, as Ava looked over at him.

“What is up with him?” Ava asked, as Paul leaned over.

“I think he brought a flask of booze in.” Paul said, as they all went to stand, as Ava and Paul went towards the back of the stage to pick up the kids, as Gene, Eric & Tommy went to wait outside.  
“Why of all the times do you bring a flask?” gene asked, as Eric rolled his eyes.

“because …” Eric said, as he opened up the flask, as Gene took it.

“You know, Ava’s gonna be pissed when she comes back with the kids, and sees that your drunk. Cause well the kids and everything.” Tommy admitted, as a smile spread across his face, as he saw Paul, Ava and the kids coming out of the auditorium.

“You guys did so good.” Ava was saying as they were walking up to the guys, as Eric noticed Aiden looking up at him.

“Remember what I said?” Paul asked, as Aiden smiled, as he look up just as Eric was taking a breathe, and suddenly fire was coming out of it, as both Tommy and Gene stepped back in shocked, as Ava and Paul were laughing along with Aiden and Emily.

“Maybe that will teach him to not bring booze to a school function.” Ava said, as Gene was smiling.

“I have to say, I’m impressed. He almost has me beat with the fire-breathing.” Gene said, as they watched Eric running around to try and find some water.

“I think that was christmas gift enough.” Ava said, as she laughed as Eric took a whole pitcher of water and started downing it.


	15. Christmas Cookies

“So what are you guys doing in class tomorrow? Any christmas related stuff?” Ava asked her daughter Emily, as she was working on homework.

“There's going to be a christmas party towards the end of the day.” Emily mentioned, as Ava turned to look at her.

“Is everyone supposed to bring something?” Ava said, feeling the anxiety start.

“I don’t know, the teacher handed a flyer out to everyone to give to the parents, it’s in my backpack.” Emily said, as Ava felt her eyes practically bug out, as she went to walk towards the front room where Emily always sets her backpack when coming home from school. 

There was a bright yellow flyer sticking out of her backpack, and Ava felt as steam was literally going to come out of her ears.

“You got this last week! You had this information for a week and you tell me the day before!” Ava shouted, as she walked back into the kitchen, as Emily looked up from her homework.

“Oops?” Emily said, as Ava sighed.

“Fine, we have dough in the freezer, but your making them.” Ava said, as she closed emily’s textbook.  
\--------------------------

“Hey I’m home!” Paul shouted as he walked through the door, as he saw that Ava was watching Emily, who was cutting the sugar cookie dough into pieces.

“She had a note in her backpack for a week about a class party that is happening tomorrow. So she’s making the cookies for everyone. And for every batch that gets burnt she's making them from scratch.” Ava explained, as Paul nodded, trying not to smile.

“You do realize, that that is your punishment, right?” Paul asked, as Ava smiled.

“Hey do you want to bake and decorate cookies for the class christmas party?” Ava asked, as Paul smiled.

“Do you realize who your talking to? Yes, yes I would.” Paul said, as he went to join in on the cookie making.  
\------------------------------

“80 cookies, all done and decorated.” Emily said, as she put the last bit on icing on the last cookie.

“How about we put them in my car, so when I drop you off we can just take them to your classroom tomorrow morning. That way we won’t end up getting tempted and end up eating them all ourselves.” Ava said, as they both went to carry them out to Ava’s car.

“I made extra so we could have some to eat.” Emily said, as they placed the trays of cookies in the back of Ava’s car, and then went to walk back into the house.

“Not even a second, we can’t leave you with sugar for a second.” Ava said disapprovingly as they both looked at Paul and his hands full of the cookies.

“What? These were for us?” Paul asked, as Ava rolled her eyes.

“Doesn’t mean you can hog them all.” Ava said as she took two from his hands and handed one to Emily, and one for herself.


	16. "Are You My Present?"

“So what do you want for christmas?” Paul asked Ava, as she rolled over in bed.  
“Sleep, and maybe some junk food. And probably a cocktail.” Ava listed off, as Paul smiled.

“You mean all the stuff you haven’t gotten or can’t have.” Paul said, as the sounds of Aiden’s cries filled the nursery and their bedroom, due to the baby monitor.

“I’ll get him, you go back to bed.” Paul said, as Ava shook her head.

“No, he’s probably hungry.” Ava said, as she walked to the nursery.

Right after Ava left the room, Paul pulled out his phone and started to scroll through it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
December 25th

“Merry christmas Ava.” Paul said, as he handed her a cup of coffee, while they both watched as Emily was unwrapping her gifts, and passing some for Aiden to unwrap, with the help of both parents.

“Merry christmas” Ava said, as she passed a gift for Paul to open.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Paul said, as he looked over at his wife.

“It’s not like I went out shopping, everything was bought off Amazon, cause I really don’t think that I could have even made it outside because of Aiden.” Ava said, as Paul smiled, as Ava narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she helped opened up a gift that was for Aiden and showed it to him, using her enthusiastic mom voice, as Aiden giggled.

“So, i don’t want to be, well, that person, but I only see gifts for the kids.” Ava said, as Paul smiled.

“You mean except this one? Yeah we agreed only 1 gift for each other.” Paul said, as Ava looked at him confused.

“I honestly don’t remember agreeing to that, but you know mom brain I guess.” Ava said, as Paul smiled.

“Just letting you know your getting your gift later.” Paul said, as Ava smiled at him.

“Do I get to guess, or? Wait are you my present?” Ava asked, as Paul smirked at her.

“Not entirely, I want you to be surprised.” Paul said, as he kissed Ava, as they went to helping both their kids open up their christmas gifts.  
\-------------------------  
“Both kids asleep by 8pm, I think that’s a record.” Ava said as she slowly closed the nursery door.

“Yeah, and now it’s time for your gift.” Paul said as he took Ava’s hand.

“Not to the bedroom, your official unpredictable Mr. Stanley.” Ava said, as Paul smiled, as he followed him down the steps and towards the front door.

“Where are we going?” Ava asked, as Paul opened up the front door, as they walked out, as Dakota and Ace were waiting outside.

“Merry christmas, have fun.” dakota said, as she went to go inside, and drag Ace behind her.

“Merry christmas guys! We will try and not call unless its necessary!” Ace said, as Paul walked Ava towards the car and opened the passenger door.

“Where are we going?” Ava asked, as Paul started the car.

“We are spending the night at a hotel, close by in case something happens at home. I thought you needed a night away, and an opportunity for you to have some junk food and maybe a drink or two.” Paul explained, as Ava hugged him.

“You do realize this tops anything else that you could have thought about getting me.” Ava said, as Paul smirked.

“Did i forget to mention, you will also be getting me naked for at least 24 hours?” Paul asked, as Ava kissed the side of his face.

“Well that’s the cherry on top then isn’t it?” Ava asked rhetorically, as Paul drove them to the hotel.


	17. “I swear to god if you sing another goddamn Christmas carol….”

“Who’s bright idea was it that they come and pick me up to look at christmas light?” Gene asked, as he was sitting in the back of Paul’s suburban next to Tommy and Eric.  
“Mine, since I have to endure this torture, so do you.” Ava said, as she looked back at Gene, who had a scowl on his face.

“So what is this?” Gene asked, as Paul turned down a street and another, as they all looked on at the blocks and blocks of houses covered in lights.

“Ok this is pretty freakin’ cool.” Eric said, as he noticed a sign at one of the houses.

“Hey, we should tune the radio onto that channel, looks like alot of the lights are aligned with the radio.” Eric said, as Paul adjusted the radio, as christmas music was playing, as Ava sighed.  
\-------------  
20 minutes later…

All the guys were singing along to the radio, as Paul slowly moved the car along the road.

Just as the song ended, Ava switched the radio, much to the disappointment to the guys.

“Hey we were on a roll.” Tommy said, as he took the flask from Eric, slightly drunk.

“Yeah well you guys know how I feel about christmas music.” Ava said, as Tommy leaned over to switch the radio, as Ava slapped his hand away.

“I swear to god if you sing another Christmas Carol…” Ava said, as she switched the radio on the same channel, as they all stayed silent in the car, all looking at the houses covered in lights.

And as Ava was looking out the window, she didn’t catch the look the guys gave each other.  
“You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen  
Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen  
But do you recall  
The most famous reindeer of all??

The guys only got that far in the song, as it played over the radio, before Ava switched the station, as all the guys started laughing.

“That was way too easy.” Eric said, as Ava took the flask from his hand and opened it and took a drink.


	18. “what do you mean you don’t want to go sledding?”

“Another trip to the cabin? Really?” Emily asked, as she looked out the window at the snow covered terrain, as she sat in the back of the car, as Paul drove them up to Big Bear.

“It’s our tradition. Go up to Big Bear, up to the cabin for christmas.” Ava said, as she looked back at her daughter.

“Could we try doing something else on the trip?” Emily asked, as Ava smiled.

“Yeah, mixing it up would be fun.” Ava said, as she turned back, sighing.  
\---------------------  
“So what do you want to do today?” Ava asked, as she sipped her coffee the next morning.  
“I don’t know. Maybe go snowboarding or skiing?” emily asked, as Ava stopped drinking her coffee, and looked at her.

“You don’t want to go sledding?” Ava asked.

“Not really, I feel like I’m too old for that now.” Emily explained, as Ava put her cup down on the table.

“What do you mean you don’t want to go sledding? Your not too old for that. We always go sledding.” Ava said in a sad tone.

“I don’t know I just want to try something new. Plus you guys know how to ski.” Emily said, as Ava narrowed her eyes.

“I could take a skiing class before I go out with you both. I know you like the tradition, but I feel like I’m too old for that.” Emily explained.

“Alright, I’ll tell your dad. He’s probably already trying to get the sleds out of the storage shed.” Ava said, as she got up from the kitchen table.  
\--------------------  
“I still can’t believe that she wanted to go skiiing?” Paul asked on the ski lift, as Ava shrugged her shoulders.

“She said she was too old to go sledding anymore.” Ava stated, as they watched from the lift hill, down at the bunny slope Emily with other kids taking the skiiing class.  
\--------------------  
After taking the class, Emily joined her parents, going to through the intermediate slope slowly.

After 3 times, Emily’s legs were tired and she felt like from the waist down she was numb.

And found herself looking over at the tubes that were next to the skiing area.

“You wanna go down one more time?” Ava asked Emily, as she noticed her looking over at the tubes.

“You wanna go on the tubes? We can go turn in the ski stuff and get in line.” Ava suggested, as Emily smiled at her mom.

“Yeah that sounds good.” Emily said, as Ava took off her own skis, and helped Emily take off her own skis.  
\----------------------  
“1 or 2 tubes?” the man asked, as Paul grabbed two tubes.

Once they came to the top of the hill, Paul put the tubes down, as all three of them climbed onto both the tubes, Ava and Emily on one and Paul on the other, as he pushed their tube off as she quickly grabbed his phone to take photos, as Ava and Emily laughed as they went down the hill.


	19. :“I’m a grown adult. I don’t want to take a picture with Santa Claus.”

“Why am I at the mall with both of you?” Eric asked, as he walked next to Ava and Paul.

“Just testing a theory.” Ava said, as Paul smiled, as they continued walking throughout the mall and then stopped.

“Oh no! You seriously did not just walk me up to the picture with santa claus line?” Eric asked, as Ava and Paul started laughing.

“what , you’ll fit right in? They might confuse you with one of the elves, or one of the kids.” Paul said, as Eric glared at them.

“Ok, well Tommy bet us that we couldn’t get a picture of you with santa.” Ava explained, as Eric’s eyes narrowed at them.

“Is there money on this bet?” he asked, as both Ava and Paul’s demeanor changed.

“Yes? Why?” Paul asked, as Eric smiled.

“I’ll do it as long as I get a cut of the money.” Eric negotiated, as he held out his hand.

“Alright let’s do it!” Paul said as he shook Eric’s hand.  
\-------  
“How? How did you get him to sit on santa’s lap?” Tommy asked, as he was looking at the photo, as Paul shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe they thought he was a worker, and they had him sit on santas lap to get the kids to realize that it’s not scary? We will never know.” Paul said with a straight face, as Tommy passed him the money.

“Merry christmas.” Tommy grumbled, as Paul smiled widely, as he counted the cash.

“And a happy new year.” Paul replied, as he divided out the money, as Eric walked by and passed part of the money to, as Tommy’s eyes almost bugged out.

“You were in on it!” Tommy shouted, as Eric smiled.

“Thanks Tommy!” Eric said, as he ran off, before Tommy could run after him.


	20. “you can’t force me to go outside!” “Either you put something on willingly or I’ll throw you in the snow without your pants.”

“Out of all the ideas? Why did we think bringing him to the cabin was a good idea?” Ava asked, as she stood outside in the snow, with everyone else, minus Gene.

“Did he say how long he was going to be?” Ava asked the guys.

“He said he wasn’t going to come. Didn’t want the snow to mess up his hair or something.” Paul explained, as he unlocked the doors to the suburban, and everyone went to get in, except for Ava, who walked back to the cabin.

“Come on Gene, we are all waiting for you.” Ava said, as she opened the door to the room that he was staying in.

He was sitting on the only chair in the room watching television still wearing pajamas.

“You can’t force me to go outside!” Gene shouted, as Ava looked at him.

“Either you put something on willingly or I’ll throw you in the snow without your pants.” Ava threatened, as he stared at her and she stared right back at him, as he sighed.  
\----------------------  
20 minutes later…

Ava was walking out of the cabin, and joined the rest of the guys in the suburban.

“So is he coming or not?” Tommy asked, as Gene walked out of the cabin.

“How did you do that?” Eric asked, as Ava smirked at them.

“I have my ways. Which is me threatening to throw him out into the snow pantless.” Ava admitted, as they all watched Gene try and avoid the falling snow.

“You know I think no seeing him pantless in the snow is a win for us all.” Eric said, as they laughed.


	21. “I’m freezing, your warm. Hug me”

Ava woke up early in the morning, trying to wrap the blankets around to get herself warm in the cold.

She wrapped the blanket around her, as she walked to where the thermostat was and tried to turn on the heater, and didn’t hear the sound of the heater turning on.

“Paul, the heater isn’t working.” Ava said, as she walked back to the bed, and laid down next to Paul.

She snuggled up to him in the cold.

“The heater was supposed to turn on, but it’s not working.” Ava said, as Paul nodded, and started to get up.

“Where are you going?” Ava asked, as she wrapped the blanket she had tighter.

“Going to see if i can fix the heater.” Paul explained, as he grabbed a shirt and put it on.

“But it’s cold.” Ava said, as Paul smiled, as she pouted amongst the pile of blankets.

“I’m freezing, your warm. Hug me please?” Ava asked as she held out her arms, as Paul rolled his eyes and went back to the bed.

“Only for a little bit, then I have to see how I’m going to fix the heater.” Paul said, as they looked out the window at the falling snow.

“You really are warm. Unless this was your masterplan to have the heater not work so I have to cuddle with you.” Ava asked, as she felt him smile.

“You know, your at the point where you need a swivel chair and a cat to stroke for all your schemes you try and pull.” Ava said, as Paul laughed.

“You think the house has room for a swivel chair?” Paul asked, as Ava tried to playfully smack him.


	22. "what no, that's not daddy, that's santa!"

“Aiden, santa isn’t real.” Emily said, as she watched her brother shake his head in defiance.

“He’s real. Mom and dad told me that he’s coming down our chimney tonight to give us presents.” Aiden explained, as Emily shook her head.

“I used to believe like you, until a couple years ago I was trying to catch santa and I thought I saw him putting out presents for me, and when I went up to him, I could tell it was dad.” Emily explained.

“He’s real! I’ll prove it tonight. We stay up and when he comes down the chimney, you’ll know that santa is real.” Aiden said, as Emily shook her head.

“Fine, but your going to be really disappointed.” Emily said, as Aiden went to grab his blanket and started setting up and area for them to sit at throughout the night that was in view of the living room, but also wasn’t so out in the open for santa to see them.  
\--------------------------

“Your eyes are drooping, let’s just go back to bed.” Emily said tiredly, as she watched her little brother struggle to stay awake.

“No, I’m going to prove to you that santa is real.” Aiden said, as they heard a noise from the living room, as Aiden sat up excitedly watching the living room, as emily sat up after hearing a noise coming from the chimney.

“See I told you, he comes down the chimney.” Aiden explained, as Emily tried to keep a straight face, as a puff of soot came from the opening of the chimney, and a man wearing a red suit emerged from the chimney, with a giant red sack in hand, as the person started placing presents under the tree and in the stockings.

“Wait, no that’s no daddy, that’s santa!” Emily thought to herself, as she quickly walked back up the steps to the second floor of the house, and opened the door to her parents bedroom, and saw that both her parents were fast asleep in bed.

“If dad is in bed, is that really santa in the living room?” Emily asked herself, as she quietly close the door and went back to where Aiden was sitting, excitedly watching santa continue to place presents all over the tree.

“Dad is still in bed.” Emily stated, as Aiden nodded his head, watching as the man in the red suit went to eat the cookies and drank the milk that they had left out for him before they went to bed the previous night, before he went back up the chimney.

“I told you that santa was real! Let’s go wake up mom and dad!” Aiden said, as he ran back up the stairs and jumped up on his parents bed waking them up, as Emily slowly walked to follow him, still unable to process the information.

Santa was real.

Or so she thought.

As Ava and Paul were woken up by Aiden jumping up on the bed, Paul checked his phone, and glanced at the text that was on his phone.

“Dude, I just heard Aiden run back up. Distract them so I can get out of the house, cause I’m hiding in the fireplace.” Eric had texted, as Paul smiled, as he put his phone down.

“He came! He came!” Aiden shouted, as Ava smiled, seeing Paul looking at his phone, as she tried to distract her son from running downstairs before he could discover Eric Singer hiding in the chimney wearing a santa suit.

“I know, you have to change first cause we are going to the family christmas right after.” Ava said, as Emily and Aiden both went to their rooms to get ready for the day, as Ava and Paul got up out of bed and quickly went downstairs into the living room.

“Hey your free to go.” Ava said quietly, as they both watched as Eric popped out of the chimney, pulling the fake santa beard from his face.

“Good, cause you know if he really got a look at me I think he would have burned me on the spot.” Eric said as he smiled.

“I’ll see you guys in a couple hours for the christmas exchange. I need to take a shower cause I smell like an ashtray.” Eric said, as ava hugged him.

“You don’t know how much we appreciate this.” Ava said, as Eric hugged her back before walking towards the front door.

“Hey at least I got milk and cookies out of the deal.” Eric stated, as he left the house, just as the kids were coming downstairs.


End file.
